With the development of technology, pollution caused by industrial production has become more and more severe. The concentration of pollutants, such as PM (Fine Particulate Matter) 2.5, increases year by year, and people are more likely to suffer from various respiratory diseases. Masks can filter the air entering lungs of users to some extent and effectively prevent air pollutants, such as toxic gases and dust, from entering the lungs. Therefore, masks have become an important means for protecting health.